Blue Blood
by sexdrugsandrock'n'roll
Summary: What happens when a girl finds out her past and everyone who she trusts is out to get her. Samantha woke up in hospital two years ago with no memory. the people who she trusts are out to get her to break the curse of vampire and werewolf...R
1. Chapter 1

**Blue blood**

**Chapter 1 **

Fear, confusion, helpless, sacred and regret are no words to describe how I'm feeling right now, and this is just the beginning.

When you find yourself stuck to a chair in a lonely room with a dim light swinging from side to side a sense of panic invades your brain. So I decided to panic, then I discovered my arm where handcuffed to the chair and my feet well let's just say I was lucky if I could move my toes under the many layers of duct tape around my ankles. There was no point in screaming considering that there was a strip of tape covering my mouth.

The door burst open. Three men walked in

"Ah I see you awake." Said the dickhead standing in the middle of the three men. He was slim build, blond hair slicked back, impeccable cheek bones, pale skin and amazing eyes they were pale blue almost clear.

All three men were dressed smartly in black suits and black turtle neck jumpers. One of the men walked over to me and whipped the tape off my mouth

"Is that better?" said the man in the middle again

"Fuck off." I said giving him eye contact. His eyes filled up with anger and rage. He then lifted his hand and slapped me so hard I thought my jaw was going to swing off. A sharp tingling pain then came almost after. I lifted my head up and looked at him. He was standing in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not scared of you" I said looking deep into his eyes. Who was I kidding he scared the shit out of me but if he couldn't see that then I should be able to survive. He looked left then right at his to buddies at each side of him they all had a smirk on their faces trying to intimidate me.

"You should be scared very scared" he said with a low key of voice looking right through me. All three of them were all staring at me. I just focused on him. He smiled showing his teeth then two sharp canine teeth shot out and hit hid bottom lip as fast as lighting.

The only response was to scream at the top of my lungs. They shot back up into his gums. Then the three of them started to laugh.

"I think that's enough from you" said one of the men then he brought out a roll of duct tape. Cut off a strip with his teeth and placed it over my mouth. Then the other one brought out a pen knife. Then I started to worry what will happen next. He then kneeled down and cut the tape off around my legs while the other one was unlocking the hand-cuffs. They then stood me up I was still feeling dizzy. I felt like I was arrested or something with my hand cuffed behind my back.

We walked out down a couple of corridors. It looked like a hotel. Finally we reached a room. It was okay for size. It had a big bed right in the centre of the room and some book cases and shelf's a the nearest wall the at the farthest wall from the door there was a window with a radiator underneath it. I was escorted there. Well only if you count pushed as being escorted. One of the guys sat me down next to the radiator then the other one was doing something with the hand cuffs. Before I knew it I was hand cuffed to the radiator. How pleasant. Blondie just stood there with an evil smirk written over his lips.

"I will sand someone up later with food and drink." Then him and his minions all walked out and locked the door. What could I do but wait. I was fucked.

I was pretty sure I waited at least three hours until someone came in. well I found myself slouched against the wall thinking about random shit. Then I heard the door be unlocked. A young man walked in with a tray, he looked about in his early twenties wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans.

"You know what you done in there was pretty bold." He said placing the try next to me

"I'm glad your a fan of my work." I said smiling. he then sat across from me with his back leaned against the bed across from me and his feet pressed against the radiator with his arms crossed over his chest. I just looked at him in wonder and aw.

"On you go dig in" he said gesturing his hand over to the plate on the tray he brought in.

"Don't be scared dim not going to rip out your throat or anything."

"What the hell are you?" I asked in total disgust

"Didn't you see Xanders fangs? I mean you were screaming kind of loud, the whole house could hear you and this is a big place."

"Is that the blond guy?" I asked

"He's not just the blond guy he's the boss and he wants to see you in his office after you finish your meal."

"I'm guessing that I will be tied to a chair?"

"Only if you don't behave yourself" he said with a smile

"Why am I here? Huh? How did I get here? Why me?" I asked trying to keep my tears back as I just realised that this might be the end of the road for me.

"I can't say. Xander will tell you when we get to his office."

I took the plate off of the tray. A sandwich. I lifted the top slice of bread to see what the filling was. Well I've always liked cheese. So I picked up the sandwich and started to eat.

"Do you want a bit?" I asked as I pointed the sandwich to him he just shook his head and said

"No I've already eaten." He said. I raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what it was but I decided to just bite my tongue and not go into details.

I never realised how hungry I was the sandwich was gone within 30 seconds

"Someone was hungry" he said as he stood up and stepped over to the other side of me and kneeled down next to the radiator.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm unlocking the hand cuffs because I can trust you to walk a couple of meters without getting in to trouble" he said. I then stood up still feeling dizzy. He kept a watchful eye on me. He then led me out of the door. We started walking then something in my brain clicked. Nathan. He doesn't know where I am. He must be at his wits end panicking. The last thing I can remember is walking home from the pub and then darkness. I then shook my head and got rid of that thought.

We walked through a corridor then there was an open door so I decided to make a run for it. I ran into an empty hall. It was ginormous. Little did I know that he was right behind me. I looked behind my shoulder he was about a meter away but I still kept running. He grabbed my ankle and before I knew it I was falling through mid-air. Bang, my head hit the ground. Then I passed out only hearing the words

"You've failed my test of trust" his voice said. They word echoed my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Darkness. Nowhere to go. That was all I could see. I soon woke up to the smell of cigarettes. My eyes burst open to find myself lying on a couch directly across from an open fire. I sat up and looked around me. Sitting in the two armchairs around the fire where two men, they were both looking at me. Then I looked at the figure standing in front of the fire. He was holding a glass with whisky or something like that in it. My eyes then diverted to the mirror above the mantel piece above the fire. His eyes stuck on me through the reflection in the mirror. It was Xander.

"That's good your awake from your little sleep. " he said turning round to face me. I didn't say anything; I think I was still in shock. By this point my head felt like it was going to explode with all of the pain. I put my hand on my fore head and then took it away and looked down at it in utter shock. Blood. I was usually really good with blood and guts but this just took the biscuit. I was generally starting to think that there was a gaping hole in my head. I ran up to the mirror to investigate. I was put at ease to find that there was a dressing over the cut and that it was cleared up. The dressing was drenched in blood.

"I will get Francis to clean that up." He said

"She needs rest" said one the men sitting in the chairs

"What the fuck happened to me?" I asked in total outrage

"You fell and hit your head, nothing to serious" Xander said to me then took another sip of his drink.

"you can see my freakin brain!" I protested

"I think your over reacting"

"No. No I'm not. Epically around you mutants!" I snarled pointing at my head

"Be careful what you say around here" he said raising his hand I flinched waiting for the pain. But nothing. I looked up to find that one of the men sitting on the chairs where holding Xander back.

"I think you've had enough for tonight." said the man holding him back. Xander never struggled, in fact he agreed with him.

"Look dear I will take you down to the kitchen where Francis is and he will take care of you." Said the other man sitting in the armchair. I just nodded

"That will be greatly appreciated." I said. He then stood up and put his hand on my back. We walked out of the room. We just kept on walking not a word uttered. To say by this point in time I was very very confused and I was starting to doubt myself. Was it a dream? Was it a cruel practical joke? Was I insane? Have I lost the plot? These questions circled my head before the silence was broken.

"I'm Benjamin but bens fine." He said with a smile. He didn't seem to … well how do I put it? Basically he's the only person that has treated me as a human not a piece of dirt. I looked up at him as we walked through the winding corridors. It was like a school in here or an office or something of that nature.

"Samantha." I said with a big cheesy grin on my face

"I know who you are… it's just that you don't know who I am" he said in a way that the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He then stopped at a door. I just looked at him with no expression. He knocked the door the handle turned and then my biggest fan greeted me with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Blood **

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: sorry everyone I've been rushed off of my feet these past couple of weeks! so tell me what you think and give me some ideas + info about the story. R&R please. lots of love sexdrugsandrock'n'roll x **

We walked into the room thin I quickly realised that it was a kitchen. We were in a kitchen? _What where they going to do? Chop me up and eat me? _It thought to myself but I just shook it away.

Benjamin helped me over to a table and sat me down. I looked up at Benjamin, I never realised how tall he was compared to Francis, I mean Francis was tall but Benjamin was a giant. Benjamin walked out of the room, i felt uncomfortable. Francis was dressed in green over-all's, like he was a surgeon. He was fiddling with a box on the counter in front of me.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked totally confused, for god sake he's a vampire hospital should be the number one place he should stay away from.

"I've just finished my shift"

"As what?" I demanded

"Trainee doctor" he said looking over his shoulder to see my reaction

"Aren't you drawn to all of the 'blood'?" I said in total shock

"It works different for this clan. You see Xander set out one rule. We only go after criminals." He said walking over to me then sitting down in front of me with a silver tray. He examined my head.

"Okay then." He said as he cleaned my wound. My cut was nipping like hell.

"Ouch what is that?" I asked

"It's just an antiseptic wipe" he said with a chuckle

"Well it stings like fuck!"

"Ah, you'll get used to it" he said shrugging of my concern. He then started to stich my cut. The first one was pretty sore but I got used to the pain.

"Ow!" I exclaimed with my eyes watering, the second one was even worse.

"I'm sorry I haven't got any local anaesthetic." he said, then them mood suddenly changed as I remember about Nathan

"Why am I here?" I asked

"I can't tell you that" he said with a sigh. I just raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? I think you owe me an answer. First I'm kidnapped then tripped up then put in some weird room with some randomers and you can't give me one simple answer as to why the fuck I'm here?" I said pulling away furiously. He just started to laugh

"What?" I asked totally confused

"Your still the same old Sam." He said with a smile

"Old Sam? I'm only 23 surly you don't think I'm that old." I said thinking that all of the cigarettes that I have smoked have cursed my good looks

"Have you been feeling dizzy?" he asked changing the subject but I wasn't going to let this go. I think I just went into another stage of shock. How the hell could he be thinking of changing the subject when there's something that I don't know going on in this mad house.

"I hate this. This is a nightmare. This isn't real." I said shaking my head over and over again, pinching my skin. "This isn't real." I said grinding my teeth

"Why are you pinching arm?"

"Because in 10 seconds or less this will all be gone and I will wake up and It will be all forgotten." I said pinching my arm harder and harder. He then started to snigger at me. I closed my eyes and ignored him.

"Three, two, one" he said looking down at his watch. I opened my eyes expecting to find myself in my bed. But nothing, I was still sitting at the table with the cut in my head still half closed

"Oh shit." I muttered to myself

"This is all very real. Now you are just going to have to come to terms with this"

"I deserve some answers!" I protested

"Like what?"

"What are you"

"'I am going to suck your blood' " he said in a very dodgy 'Dracula' voice. "Dose that give you any clues?" he said with a smile I just sat there in total bewilderment. I knew what he was describing it was just to come to terms that this was real. No joke. I felt my heart pounding against my chest. I was scared. I was in the same room as a killer.

"I feel sick." I said standing up trying to walk over to the sink. I should have answered his dizziness question. My knees gave in and I nearly fell to the ground but I found myself being held up by Francis. I never thought that he could move that fast.

"Get off of me!" I growled at him as he helped me over to the sink. Let's just say that the next site was not very pretty and whoever has to clean out the sink I feel for them. Yes I was sick and Francis was holding back my hair.

"I want to go to bed." I said.

"Okay then and in the morning I will fix those stiches, but I will have to put a dressing over it." He said

"Just hurry up and put the dressing on it" I said drowsy and impatiently

"Okay boss." He said

Before we knew it we were walking to my room. He was guiding me there I still felt pretty dizzy. He helped me over to my 'new' bed. I just sat there total useless. He took off my shoes and socks. Sitting next to me was a pair of pyjamas. He helped me get undress in to my underwear and into my pyjamas. I swung my legs around so I was sitting on my bed. The room was very large, very colourless. The walls were like a pale yellow/ crème and the interior and carpet where burgundy red. Horrible. The only word I could think of to some up this room. Absolutely horrible. I looked over to the window, under the radiator still with the hand cuffs attached.

I didn't even realise that Francis was gone. He walked out the bathroom with a glass of water. He handed it over to me. I took a sip. Chilled and crisp, just how I like it.

"Here take these" he said handing over two small whit tablets.

"Why?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice, not knowing what they are.

"It will help with the pain. Trust me." He said with his big bright blue eyes looking into mine.

"If I die I'm blaming you." I said, swallowing the tablets in one gulp and a sip of water to go down with it.

"You'll feel better in a couple of minutes." I just nodded.

"Well I'm going to hit the hay." I said still nodding my head. Was I hell! Every man for them self! I'm getting out of here!

So here is where my plan starts… operation break out is a go. I have to laugh I feel like James bond saying all of this stuff in my head.

"Well have a good sleep." Francis said then leaving the room. I waited a good thirty minutes before getting out of bed.

I ran over to the windows. Each one locked, until I reached the last window. A sigh of relief came to me as I opened it. I was scared of heights. I was about three stories up from the ground. So to my action plan. Do a 'Rapunzel' yes but instead of my hair the bed sheets. I hope they don't mind my using them, I don't think so. I thought to myself. I started to strip the bed. Trial an error. Three bed sheets wasn't long enough. I sat on the now bare bed totally burned out. Maybe tonight wasn't my night to be James bond. But then I had an idea. The curtains. I was way too small to reach them. So I looked around the room for something to stand on I found a stool in the bathroom. I started to unhook the curtains. A ginormous whoosh of dust came off of the curtains. I stood on the chair with the curtains on my arm coughing my lungs out. I finally unhooked the second curtain and tied all of the sheets together. Trial and error for the second time. Success! Yes I secured the bed sheet on to the radiator. It this or nothing kept on repeating to myself. I hopped out of the window holding on to the rope of bed sheets and curtains. I didn't dare look down. I was safely on the ground in one piece. Yes I was bare foot and in a pair of grey pyjamas.

My first instinct. Run. I started running at full speed along the mushy grass to the steel gates at the end of the garden. Three figures standing in front of me. I suddenly came to a stop. Three tall men all dressed the same in black standing in front of me. I felt small, intimidated by them. I open my mouth to speak but a deathly scream screeched out of my mouth. I turned back to run to the house but they were too fast. So fast not even I could see them. I just kept on looking for a way out. By this point they were circling me. I couldn't get out, I was trapped, and they were running so fast that if I tried to step out I would just be sent flying. I like when you stick your finger in a running fan, it hurts like hell.

I blacked out. I don't know how they done it but my head was pounding. I felt like my brain was going to burst through my skull. I put my hand over my fore head, I was sweating buckets and my skin felt like it was on fire.

"try another one like it and the consequence will be a lot worse." Said Xanders voice. I just had enough energy to stick up a one finger solute to him. In the back ground I hear a snigger, Francis' snigger. I started to laugh as well

"you've changed a lot Sam. A lot." He said in a deadly voice. I was still lying on the couch looking up at the celling.

"To be honest I didn't think you would be that smart." Said Francis

"Oh yeah! Well there a lot more where that came from" I said with my speech slured. I didn't know if I was drunk. I tried to sit up but I was too weak and just fell on my back.

"What did you do to me?" I asked trying again to sit up

"Your better to stay there and rest." Said another voice that I never heard of before. I was franticly turning my head from side to side to see another face to match the voice.

"Who's that?" I demanded

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Malcolm." Said a cool silk voice. I stuck my hand up in the air for us to shake hands, and we did. His face was priceless. Perfect… too perfect. And his dark spiked up hair was amazing. All I could do was smile at him.

"Who done this to me!" I demanded. No answer. I looked up to Xander then to Francis, the where both looking at Malcolm. Not one word uttered.

"You son of a bitch! You done this to me? Why?" I kept on demanding.

"I had to." He said looking straight into my eyes

"No. no you didn't. Why couldn't you just let me run? Hu? I wouldn't of told anybody. I swear."

"It doesn't work like that." He said pacing side to side up and down shaking his head

"Maybe we should… well you know tell her?" said Francis's voice in the background

"WHAT! NO, NO NOWAY!" protested victor standing up from his desk.

"Em... Excuse me but I'm still in the room. I think I have a right to know" I argued back

"She does have a point" Said Francis

"Thank you" I said gesturing my hand over to him

"Okay" victor said with a sigh "Malcolm sit her up." He said. Malcolm then stood behind me and then wrapped his arms around mine and then pulled me up. I couldn't move my whole body felt weak and my head was still pounding. He then went and stood in front of me to join Francis and Victor. I could tell that Francis was nervous. He was biting his lip and had his arms crossed over his chest. Victor and Malcolm bot where looking down at the floor.

"What?" I asked getting very impatient "well are you going to tell me?"

"People are out to get you." Victor said in a serious voice

"What did I do?" I asked very worried

"it's not what you've done it's what you are." Said Malcolm

"w-well what am I?" I asked cautious. Then the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically

_**Francis' POV**_

Well work was shit. It wasn't boring I was just sick of seeing the usual's in A&E every Friday night. I'm even starting to think that they treat it like a hotel, I thought to myself leaning against in the kitchen counter. Then Benjamin walked in with Samantha and sat her down at a chair at the table. She looked terrible.

"You caused this she's your problem now." Benjamin whispered in my ear. I just nodded in agreement. I was the one who did cause this.

She looked absolutely terrible. Her hair was all dry blood and matted and her skin was so pail. Okay then let get to work, I said in my head.

She was very moody; I suppose you would be when you wake up looking like a zombie. And then she was sick. Oh the joys of looking after Sam!

I didn't know if she was faking it, I didn't think so. So I took her up to her room and got her ready for bed. I'd remember victor telling me I had to stay outside her room for the lookout for intruders so I did as he told.

Ten minutes later I burst in and she's gone with the window lying open. I looked out and seen she was running through the garden. I zoomed down to the back of the house at the garden door, by that time I already seen that Malcolm was already there.

There where a group of us looking out then victor made his way thought the crowd, shouting and shoving. He got to the front and turned to me

"One fucking thing, one tiny thing and you fuck it up!" he said to me

"I—"he cut me off

"Save it. My office, now!" he growled at me. The he turn facing his back to me and made his way through the crowd. I just gave a sigh.

Then Malcolm came in with Samantha passed out in his arms. People where cheering him on. I just pushed my way through the crowd and went straight for Victors' office. Malcolm fallowed close behind me still with Samantha in his arms. He sat her on the vintage leather couch in front of the office. She lay there with no movement in her body only her wheezy lungs gasping for air. Her head still wrapped in bandages.

Victor was sat at his desk with a glass of whisky and watchful eye over Sam.

"I thought you were in enough trouble tripping her up but then you let her out of your site for a couple of minutes and she's running up the fucking garden! Not good." He said to me as I sat right in front of him.

"She's smarter than I thought." I said trying to protest my innocence

"Well you thought wrong, I did worn you." He said

"What will we tell her?" Malcolm said

"We tell her nothing… for now. Have you got that Francis?"

"I'm not a dumb arses!" I ruled out

"That's what they all say." Victor said with a smile then taking another sip of his drink. Malcolm then started to laugh

Then Sam woke up to my relief. She looked like shit. She just had enough energy to still be cheeky to victor. I told her to rest; Malcolm has a very powerful mind. He managed to drain Sam's energy. And then Malcolm introduced himself to Sam. We tried to explain that it is for her own good for her to be in our care but she was having none of it. And then I said the one thing I was told not to. After they words came out my mouth Malcolm's head whipped round to me he looked at me in a panic. There was nothing I could do we all looked up to victor but he was against the idea. Will it be right to tell her?


End file.
